Crush and Crushed
by pinatbater
Summary: Syaoran knows he wont stand a chance to Sakura's crush - Kai. However leaving her is not one of his choices but it must be obeyed. Soon, Sakura finds out her true feelings but maybe it's already too late.
1. Failed Attempt

Hello, I am new here. This is my first fanfic. Happy reading - admin.

* * *

-At the practice room-

**Sakura's POV**

Everyone was practicing dancing. I am beat, so I take a break. It is hard being a main dancer for this upcoming dance competition. Everyone looks at you and hoping for the best from you. Well, I just have to work hard. It is my choice for choosing Performing Arts club anyway. I have to perform well, for my university - Tokyo University.

"Okay everyone, gather up. Let's stop now, we can continue our dance practice tomorrow." Ugh. It is about time. I just wonder when Ms Rika will end this practice. It is almost 11pm. I need to go home early.

"Sakura!"

"Yes, teacher" I took my earphone off and put it in my bag. I ran towards her.

"Don't forget to sharpen your step. I'm going to see it tomorrow."

"Okay teacher. I won't let you down. I promise."

"But are you okay, pairing up with Kai?"

"Yes, I'm okay. But I'm a little worry though, because well you know... He is a quiet person. I'm worried if he's not comfortable with me being his partner for this competition."

"Yeah, I'm thinking of the same thing too. Maybe I should just… change him with someone else."

"Oh, there's Kai! Why don't we ask him? Kaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !"

Kai was walking towards the door after grabbing his bag – ready to go back home. As usual he was alone. He shocked when he heard someone called him. He turned around. When he saw that it was me, he blushed and turned his face away.

'He blushed? Why would he… He couldn't have a crush towards me no? Naaah, it wouldn't be.' I thought to myself as I ran towards him.

"Oh, Sakura. What's up?" He smile. I swear that he has a sweet and a cute smile. The sweetest and the cutest I may define it. Maybe he should smile like this to everyone – so that everyone knows that he is not that arrogant as he may seems. He has a pure heart – I know.

"Well, Ms Rika wants to see you to talk about our competition."

"Really? Why so?"

"Uhm, err.. I don't know. You go ask her." I don't know what to say. I couldn't just say that I have the feeling of him doesn't feel comfortable with me being his partner. That would be so rude. I will just let Ms Rika handle this. I am quite okay for whoever being my partner for this upcoming competition.

"Okay, thanks Sakura." He pats me and go towards Ms Rika.

'Yup, anyone. Anyone can be my partner. But, I always hope that it was you.' I looked at Kai as he went to see Ms Rika. I may have a slight crush towards Kai. He looks arrogant because he doesn't smile always but he has a kind heart. He is being quiet but he really has the cutest smile ever! He..

"Hey Sakura!" Syaoran called me. Syaoran is the supporting dancer for this competition. Hah! Serves him right.

'Anyone except him – of course.'

"What do you want? Why? " I sighed.

"Don't be mad. I just miss you, that's why" There he goes again. His sweet talk and puppy face. Syaoran has been my best friend since elementary school. I am really surprised with myself that I can even stand with his attitude until now. People always come to me and said he is a handsome guy, telling me how lucky I am to have him and said that I should end up with him someday, but I don't know why I don't look him as a man. Maybe he has been my best friend since forever. That's why - maybe.

"I'm going home. If you want to follow, then don't annoy me." I said and walk towards the locker to take my bag and tumbler.

"I will give you a ride." He said. More to like a whisper.

"A ride? I thought that Yelan doesn't approve of you having a car! Did you secretly bought them?!"

"Why so shocked. She gave me a motorcycle yesterday. It is a Honda NC700X baby! So, I'll give you a ride. For free! What say you, my sweetie hunny bunch."

"Are you trying to show off? I am not interested in looking to your brand new motorcycle. I would rather take a bus. Bye Syoaran." I walk pass him. I am seriously not in the mood to treat him. I don't have time for this childish thing. If I to accept his offer, he would bring me to somewhere else and that always pisses me off.

"Oh come on. It would save cost." He hold my hand – trying to stop me from going.

"No means no Syaoran. If you will excuse me." As I try to let go of my hand, Syaoran tighten his hold.

"Let me go, Syaoran. Let go."

"No, you have to come with me. Just this once, please." His eyes were determined.

"I don't want to ride your damn motorcycle. I said let g.."

"Sakura!" Syaoran and I look towards the calling.

It was Kai. Kai called me. He called my name! He saved me – from Syaoran.

Syaoran let go of my hand and walks away. I run towards Kai. "What does Ms Rika say? Everything settled?"

"Why you no tell me?"

"Huh? About what?"

"About you not being comfortable with me, for being your partner, for the competition." He stutters. He said to me as he looks away. He looks shy.

"Uh.. I couldn't say it. It would definitely be rude." I looked down. I don't know where else to look. I am afraid if he would be angry at me.

Suddenly I felt someone's hand touching my head. I looked up. It was Kai's hand. He pats me. Twice, today. "It is not rude Sakura. I am your partner. You should tell me if you ever have any worry about anything." He said and smile. I felt peace. I do not want this moment to end.

"Sakura, let's go back together."

"Yeah, let's" I replied with a smile.

**Syaoran's POV**

As I heard Kai called Sakura's name, I know it is time to let go. I won't stand a chance towards Kai anyway. The hearts in Sakura's eyes all belongs to Kai. Whenever Kai's name is being called up during practice or Kai is calling her name, there would be hearts in her eyes. The hearts keep coming out whenever he is around.

I would not call Kai as my rival. He is more like a subject that always ruin my plans – for Sakura. Okay, maybe he is my rival. But calling him a rival make me looked weak. I just could not care less when everyone calls me handsome and flirts me because that would not increase the hearts of Sakura towards me anyway.

"Ah, I hate this." I shout. I threw my motorcycle key away. This Sakura-Kai thing kills me every night. Luckily there is only me in the parking lot. I need to maintain this image. I need to maintain this… until Sakura fall for me.

"Why would you turned down my offer. I want you to be the first to ride it." I whispered as I looked down at my new Honda NC700X.

- To be continued.

* * *

So, how was it? I really do hope you all like it. Please R&R.


	2. Chances

Hello. Let me remind you about something ;

" … " = conversation

' … ' = thoughts

Well, I hope that explains. Happy reading! - admin

-On the next day-

**Sakura's POV**

'Oh it's morning already.' I opened my eyes and stretched my arms.

I smiled. I try to recall back the moment between me and Kai yesterday – he sent me back home! We did spent some time in the Penguin Park together before he sent me back home. We talk and talk and talk until we lost track of time.

-Flashback-

_Truth to be told, going back home with Kai, it is always my dream. But walking in silence like this, sigh. I want to start a conversation, but what topic should I talk about. I'm restless. Should I talk about our upcoming competition? No, that wouldn't increase our relationship. Class? No, we didn't even reach that kind of stage yet. Family? That would be definitely wrong. It is a personal matter. What if his family had problems? I shouldn't interfere. It would definitely be wrong. There's nothing that me and Kai have same in common._

_I sighed. 'How can me and Kai be friends if we don't have any chemistry.'_

_But then, Kai suddenly giggled. I looked at Kai. Kai smiled. 'Oh no. Did he just saw, how restless I am? What should I do? What should I say?'_

"_Uhm.." I start speaking._

"_There is no need to be so panic, Sakura."_

"_Huh? Wha…" Who wouldn't be panicked if you had a chance to be alone with your crush? You cannot be yourself. You want to impress them every time. You want to look good in their eyes. Yeah, I sucked at that._

"_Come, let us go over there"_

"_What… Hey!_

_He suddenly takes my hand and headed for the Penguin Park. His hands are so warm. It really fits mine – honestly. Well, we do hold hands during our dance practice, but that's different. This time, it is more to-protect-me-hold-hands. I.. kind of enjoyed it. Hiks._

_We sit leaning onto the Penguin slide. We talked for hours. I've only realised, Kai really have nice eyes. His eyes are dark blue. It is very pretty. He said he has mixed blood. No wonder he looked so handsome._

"_You know, since that we are friends now, I think that I can tell you a secret." Kai smiled at me._

_I was so touched. It has been only for how many hours and we have been talked about only a few things, he already took me as a friend. _

"_I've taken notice of someone."_

'_Wha.. what.' This is a very shocking news! What kind of reaction should I give? ... I just don't know. Syaoran once told me the same thing last two years. But, that time was different. Syaoran is my best friend. So, the reaction that I gave him, I don't really pay attention to what he said that time either. But, deep down, I knew that he knows that I care. I wouldn't want my best friend to be with someone bitchy. But until now, I still don't know who that girl is. He told me nothing of her since that day too._

_Kai…. is a guy that I have a crush on. It would be rude to just ignore the thing he just said._

"_Who…. is it? The lucky girl?" I wonder myself why I asked that question. If I knew that girl, I would have been jealous._

"_Not now. But, promise me you will support me until I got her. Won't you?"_

"_Okay." I had to agree. He seems to trust me. I don't want to make a false promise – to Kai._

-End of flashback-

"I wonder who she is. I really have to find out!" I reach my hand to the alarm clock.

8:50am.

"Oh shit! My god! I'm late!" It is usual for me come late to class. If I have the permission to live in the hostel, if ever I woke up late, I can at least be on time for the class. Ugh!

I fetch my towel and took a shower.

"Sakura, have you woken up yet. I've packed your breakfast. What time your class starts?" Father – Kinomoto Fujitaka is at the door. He wouldn't dare to open it. He knows I'm still preparing myself to go to the class.

"Father! Nine o'clock! Why you didn't wake me up!" I open the door.

"I did, sweetheart. You sleep like a dead person."

"I have to go now, thank you for the breakfast! I love you!" Father is very concern when it comes to breakfast. He said breakfast is important. Every day he would pack my breakfast and I would bring it to class. Eat it while the class is still ongoing. Very rude of me but whatever.

-At the bus stop-

I look at my watch. 9:15am. I sighed. 'Looks like I have to skip this class again. Job well done, Sakura.'

"Hey Candy!"

Guess who. It is Syaoran… with his new motorcycle. He rarely call me Sakura-chan. It is weird to be called 'Sakura-chan' by Syaoran. No way I'm gonna let him to call me that nickname.

"Wha.. Syaoran? What are you doing here?"

"Why do you have to be so shock when every time I am around? It hurts me, you know. Here, it hurts here." Syaoran points his finger towards his chest. I am used to his flirts. So, it really does not effect on me so much though.

"Alright I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Come, give me a ride. You are late to class too right. It is great to be late together yes?" I hate forcing myself to make cute face – especially to Syaoran. Yeah, at times, I really have to beg him for something. And after that he would make fun of my pride.

"I thought you do not want to ride my damn motorcycle. It will bring you bad luck you know."

"Come on, we are best friends aren't we?"

"Of course we are. That is why I do not want you to get bad luck. Bye love!" Syaoran left.

Sigh. There we go again. "Fine, I will just take a bus then."

Not long after that, Syaoran turn back. He smiled at me.

"What?" I shout at him. Yeah, I'm kind of embarrassed. I shouldn't say about his motorcycle like that yesterday. Bad luck me for not being able to get a ride to University today – plus I am late to class!

"Nothing. I just like to see your face in the morning."

"Shut up. Just go."

"Sigh. Why wouldn't you just ask me properly? Come. It would be great to come to class together, just like you said."

"Don't you dare to get any ideas! I just don't want to miss this class again."

"Yeah, I know that." Syaoran understands me so well.

"Don't waste time. Lets go." I took the helmet from him and we are off to our University.

"How was yesterday?" Syaoran asked me.

"About what?"

"About your great date with Kai yesterday. He sent you home, right."

"Oh, that." When Syaoran mentioned about yesterday, I remember the time Kai told me about the girl that catches his eyes.

"It was…. great." I said. It is sort of a lie. But, the time I spent with Kai yesterday, its really great – honestly. Until the time when he told me about the girl, it starts to suck.

"Was it really great the way you said it?"

"What do you mean by that!"

"Nothing. I'm just asking. I'm curious."

"There's no need for you to know anyway. Just concentrate on the road will you."

"Sure will."

Silence accompanies us after the conversation. Deep down, I know, Syaoran knew something did happen yesterday. Something that makes me looked this weak. Being friends with Syaoran sometimes make me secure – but most of the time, he annoys me.

**Syaoran's POV**

I do hope Sakura can take the hint that the main reason I'm late to class today is to be able to give her a ride with my motorcycle. But, yeah, she would not have even noticed. Being a dumb-head like her, I wonder how can she lives being so innocent.

Innocent people like Sakura must be protected - always. She wouldn't know when the enemy will attack. Well, enemy seems like so fictional, bad guys is the right word.

"Okay, we are here."

"Thanks for the ride, Syaoran." Sakura took off the helmet and look at her watch. "Its already 9:45!"

"Wait! Its better to go to the class together. I don't want to be smacked alone in front of the whole class." I said.

"Okay."

Sakura and I, both are Performing Arts student. Our subjects basically anything which involves performing in front of the audience. Theatre/acting (drama), music (voice and instrumental), and dance. Foreign language is an optional class. Sakura take the foreign language class but I didn't. Reasons? I hate to study languages.

Good thing that the music class is an hour and half today.

We knock the door and get in.

"Where is Terada sensei?" I asked the whole class. My voice sounds so loud. Maybe its because one class only have about 7 to 10 people – plus, the room is big.

"Ehem." Suddenly there is a voice from behind us.

"Eeek. Sensei!" Sakura jerked.

"How many times you have come late hmm Sakura?"

"Err, so many times." Sakura answered.

"Good thing I am in a good mood today. You two go to your seats." Yeah right.

Terada sensei never has been in a bad mood recently. He always looks happy every day. Maybe it is because of our new acting class sensei. There have been rumours saying that Terada sensei and that new sensei, Rika Sasaki is dating. I even saw it with my own eyes. But yeah, whatever.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Syaoran!"

"Good morning Tomoyo." Sakura smile. Sakura's smile completes my morning. Her sweet smile really strucks me.

"Good morning both of you. How come you two are late? Together? So cute!"

"Don't say that. He will get bad ideas!"

"Heh heh heh you two are so cute." Tomoyo giggled.

That is Tomoyo. She likes to pair me up with Sakura. Before we move to Tokyo, during our times in Tomoeda, my crush towards Sakura has blown. Tomoyo is pro enough to see my feelings that I develop for Sakura. She can really read people's mind yes?

"Hey Syaoran. What's up with being late. It will ruin your image y'know."

That is Eriol. Tomoyo's boyfriend. The sweetest thing about them is that they have been together since elementary school. They broke up for a few times also but they really match for each other. Both are destiny believers.

"I woke up late. That's all." I answered.

Maybe I should believe in destiny too. Maybe I really don't have any future with Sakura. Maybe my destiny is with someone else. Having a crush for Sakura since elementary school, I really quite surprised with myself. I just don't know what kind of magic-love-spells Sakura cast on me and made me like this.

I remember when Tomoyo said to me _"Never give up. Don't lose hope." _That really keeps me going and never stops me from getting Sakura. I came this far, I am not gonna turn back.

"Okay class, enough chatting. Sorry that I'm late. I can't believe myself either that I'm late as Sakura today. It's because of personal matter…"

"Personal matter? What kind? Rika sensei?" one girl said. Everyone laughs. I am not interested in this relationship rumour between Terada and Rika sensei. I just thought let them live their lives the way they wanted to. I never even bother to know deeply about them.

"Ehem. Concentrate, class. Tomorrow you will have a pitch test. Now, the pitch test is fairly simple. First, let you all pick the musical composition. Queue up class."

Really? A pitch test? Tomorrow? How busy can a Performing Arts student be?

"Sing to the musical composition you just picked. There are two copies of each song. That means there's always two students singing together." Terada sensei start to explain.

"Two students per group?" Naoko asked.

"You can open the paper now but do not tell anyone about your song number. The two of you will compete between each other, however remember, the marks will be given individually. Also you have to harmonize with the three octaves." Sensei continued.

"Sing in thirds? That is so difficult…" Yamazaki complain. "It won't be that hard isn't it? We sing it without accompaniment?" Chiharu asked.

"Don't think of it as a difficult task. A piano will accompany you at the very beginning. Use that as your standard in your singing." Terada sensei is a very wise man. Very wise indeed.

"So, anyone got questions? If no, let us end our class here. Do not forget to practice." Terada sensei leaves the class.

"Sigh. For those who get Tomoyo as a partner will be so lucky." Sakura begins to frown.

"Tomoyo has a very melodious voice. She can cover up her partner's voice. She can make it harmonious." She continues.

"Sakura! Heads up. Just pray that you and me together a team okay?" Tomoyo always cheer for other people.

"Yeah, hope so."

"Let's open it! Together we'll see." I think Eriol is trying his luck. He wants to be the same team with Tomoyo. It is all written in his face.

"Oh, I'm second." Tomoyo opened the paper and it turns out that her turn will be second tomorrow. Second? That's kind of creepy.

"Haha! I am second too! We are in the same team dear! Sorry, Sakura."

"Hm… I am at third. This is just sad. Syaoran! What number are you?" Sakura said.

"Me? I will open it at home. I won't tell you." I replied.

"Aw, what's so secret about it. It is just a number. Come on."

"No."

"Hey Sakura, what number are you?" It's Kai. Yeah, always. He is everywhere where Sakura is. I hate this.

I pack my bag and start to leave. Being there really do heats me up. I hate seeing that Kai's face. It makes me want to punch his face. Tomoyo is giving me a 'never give up' look. I understand that. I am thankful to Tomoyo for not telling this feeling of mine to Sakura. She is very understanding.

-In the evening ; in Syaoran's room-

"Third turn huh? Let's see if we are destined to be together this time."

I open the paper as I pray.

'Oh shit.'

-To be continued

Thank you for reading. R&R


	3. Advice

**Syaoran's POV**

'I wonder who will be Sakura's partner tomorrow.' It is already 11pm. He was about to sleep but the fact that he is not Sakura's partner for tomorrow, really make him pissed off. 'Sigh. Let's just get a sleep. It won't change a thing if I keep wondering.'

Suddenly, his phone is ringing.

"UGH. WHO WOULD CALL ME in the middle of the night…."

It's Sakura. Sakura's name registered on the screen.

'Why would Sakura call me now?'

"Hello." He really has no other choice other than to pick up his phone. He wouldn't ignore his best friend call, would he?

"Syaoran? Are you sleeping?" Sakura's voice melted him. It's not like the first time he heard Sakura's voice through the phone.

"Uh.. Not really. I was just preparing myself to sleep, then you call me. What's up?"

"Can we, talk?"

Talk? Did I just do something wrong, again?

"Sure, what is wrong, sweetie. Talk to me."

"Uhm, I don't know where to start. Just now, when you left the class, Kai sent me back home…" She said.

Right… She called me to tell a tale of her love story with this guy called Kai. What a great day today.

"And, on the way, he said something about his having an affection towards this one girl. He said that he has taken notice of her since the semester starts…." She continued. She was like… a part of her want to tell to Syaoran, but the other part felt like she should keep it as a secret.

Syaoran really had a bad feeling about this. He knows what words will come out from her mouth after this. He knows that if he didn't say anything right now, everything will end. Everything includes his friendship with Sakura.

"And so, he said that the girl is you." Syaoran continue.

"H-How did you know?"

"I heard stories, here and there. I got eyes everywhere, y'know." He lied.

"I see…. Do you think, it is okay for me to date him?"

He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to give his answers. He knows that Sakura likes Kai. If he says no, it would be wrong. He is Sakura's best friend; he has to support his friend in whatever situation she is in. He knows what is right, but he still...

"No."

"….. Why?"

Yet, another difficult question to answer.

"Do you not think it is too early? You two just know each other only for a few days."

"That is true. But he said he has noticed me since the sem starts. So, this means that he knew me from the beginning, right?"

Syaoran was speechless. There was silence between them.

Sakura was waiting for Syaoran's answer.

"Syaoran, you still ther…?"

"Do you really like him that much?"

"Huh? W-What?"

"How much do you like this Kai guy?"

"I just like him recently."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I-I like him…

..I don't know how to answer your question! Why do you even asked?!"

"Because I am concerned."

"About what!"

"Tch. You don't even have a clue do you. Tsk tsk. Go get a sleep, sweetheart. Its already midnight. You don't have to strain yourself thinking about the answer you want to give to Kai tomorrow."

"What? But I should give him my answer by tomorrow."

"He should wait if he really likes you. "

"But.."

"Enough talk. Goodnight love. Sweet dream love. Bye love." Syaoran ends the call.

He has two things he should be worried about tomorrow. First; tomorrow's pitch test. He didn't even practice for the pitch test. His pitch test for tomorrow - totally screwed. Second; Sakura's answer to Kai.

'I should really get to sleep. My stress level kept rising. This is frustrating. Sigh.'


	4. Closer

**Syaoran's POV**

"Sigh, new day. I am too early today." Talk about wake up early. It is only 8:30am. And now, I am already infront of the class. Maybe I am too excited for today. I wonder why.

"Hello Syaoran!" Oh, its Tomoyo.

"Whats up bro. Early today? Where is Sakura?" And Eriol.

"She's at home; sleeping – as usual."

"I thought you would give her a lift like yesterday."

"Hmph. Just for yesterday…. By the way Eriol, have you prepared for today's pitch test?" I asked him just to stop our conversation about Sakura. I don't want him to remind me about yesterday. Yesterday's chat with Sakura, is depressing.

"Of course, I'm with Tomoyo. We have practice yesterday, right honey?" Can Eriol and Tomoyo be any sweeter?

"You really have to make sure you don't have any flat today please." Tomoyo said to Eriol.

"Heh heh. Sure."

When we were busy chatting, we didn't even realize it is almost 9am. Other students keep coming into the class. Greeting each other in the morning, telling stories, gossiping, feeling nervous for the pitch test, the whole class filled with excitement.

Everyone starts their day with a smile. Despite feeling nervous, a smile can really cover up their nervous-ness. How clever can a human being be.

"Ehem, good morning guys." Suddenly, there's a voice greeting us three. Oh, its..

"Good morning Sakura. You are early today." Tomoyo greet Sakura with a smile.

Sakura looked at me. She was like trying to have a conversation with me, but she doesn't know how to start it. Then, she looked away. Sigh.

"Good morning Sakura." I greeted her.

"G-good morning."

I swear she's cute when she is shy.

I wanted to prolong the conversation but then Terada sensei comes in, "Okay, students. Are you all ready for the pitch test? Who's got the first song?"

"Me." I stand.

"What! You Syaoran?" Sakura shout at me but at a very minimal tone. And of course, I ignored it.

"And who else?"

Chiharu stand up too. Oh yes, this is great. She can cover up my mistakes. She is very good at singing. A very lovely voice – I must say. My lucky day!

"The song's lyrics are written according to the musical score in equal melody and harmony. Are you two ready?" Sensei asked. So, we both come to the front of the class and we started singing when sensei played the piano.

_Me: "Do not leave. Do not leave._

_Don't say any more lies by saying you want to forget me._

_Don't say those words,"_

_Chiharu: "Lie is a lie..._

_Do not use such painful words with me._

_You were already too late."_

_Both: "We're really breaking up already._

_And it hurts, and it hurts so much._

_But I feel that it's more painful to stay together._

_Just like at that time, oh, you were like that, ..._

_Oh, oh, come back, Oh~_

_Moreover Oh, you came back at that time on such, Oh._

_Watching the movie, listening to the music, ..._

_we want to smile happily._

_Watching the movie, listening to the music, we want to smile happily._

_From my heart, I cry out to you with flowing tears."_

In front, I sing as I look at Sakura. Can she, understands my heart. Did she get my signal?

Well, that does it. My pitch test ended. Yay!

"Well done. Chiharu, you had a flat twice. Lee Syaoran, you had a flat three times, and a sharp once."

Everyone clapped their hands. I am surprised with the result. Very surprised. Good thing that I am in the same team with Chiharu. My result – Mistake of a combination of flat and sharp, but I think that is kind of okay, take into accounts that I didn't practice for yesterday. Then, we went back to our seats.

"Congratulations Syaoran. That's quite high marks you got there" Sakura said.

"Okay next."

It is Sakura's turn. She is paired with Yamazaki. Okay, that's a 'lol'. If Yamazaki and Chiharu in the same team, I can be in the same team with Sakura. Sigh, fat chance. Maybe our destiny doesn't intertwine, yet.

My phone suddenly vibrates. I've got a message, from Tomoyo. It reads 'Sakura is going to give her answer to Kai after the dance practice today. You know right? – what happened yesterday..'

'I know. Thanks Tomoyo for telling me.' I replied. I wonder if Tomoyo is the one that tells Sakura to let me know about yesterday. She can really read people's mind.

Answer? After the dance practice? That is fast.

**xoxox**

"Wow! Good thing the pitch test ended! You two are lucky. No, Eriol is lucky to be in the same team with Tomoyo! Pft, full mark – no flat and sharp – perfect. No fair…" Sakura pointed to Eriol and frown.

"Heh heh, I'm sorry Sakura. But you are great too, y'know. Eventhough you are in the same team as Yamazaki, you can really control your pitch. It's amazing that you can really score high marks!" Eriol said.

"That's not even a compliment." Sakura replied.

"Oi, enough with the pitch test. You have to focus on the dance practice. You lead us - main dancer." I said to Sakura.

"Yes I know."

Four of us are heading towards the dance room after the vocal class. I think being a Performing Arts student is busier than other students. I am okay though – as long as I like what I am doing.

Dance practice. As Sakura is the main dancer, so she is separated from us three. She went to Kai's group. Talk about partners. Sakura does look shy to Kai – I think it's because of yesterday. Sigh. Well, what I can do is just sit here and practice with my group while looking after Sakura and Kai practice together as a partner. It sucks, just sucks.

"Sakura! You need to be more focus. You are worse than the last day!" Wow. Rika sensei is very strict. It is opposite of Terada sensei's attitude. Maybe that's what they called fate.

Everyone looks at Sakura. Who wouldn't? It's the first time Rika sensei shout at Sakura like that. I feel hopeless. I wonder to myself why I am not beside her to protect her. Why I am not there to cover her up when everyone looked at her.

"I am sorry, sensei."

"Are you sick Sakura?" Kai touched Sakura face.

'Okay, that's enough' I thought to myself as I watch from afar. I felt like my hair is burning.

"N-No. I am fine." Sakura answered him but she did not look into his eyes.

Must I feel worried? Should I go and see her? I looked at my watch. Oh, it's almost time. There's another 10 minutes.

"Sensei! Why don't we stop early today?" I said.

"Yeah, I think we should. Sakura, remember to sharpen your step. You lack of focus today. Class, dismiss." And so, Rika sensei take her things and goes off. She really seems in a bad mood today.

"Sakura, come. You need to go to the clinic." Kai hold her hands.

"Kai… I'm okay. Really." Sakura smiles at him.

"Oi, Sakura. You forgot didn't you? You have errands for me." I looked at Kai and take her hands as I go passed him.

"Syao-Syaoran! Let go. What do you think you're doing?!"

Sakura struggles really hard to let go of her hand. As we are far away from the dance room, I stop. I let go of her hand.

"What are you doing? I was in the middle of giving an answer to him! WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING." She turn around and was about to leave.

"Don't go."

"What?"

"Don't go back there!"

"What now Syaoran?"

"I command you to just stay here"

"Tch. Do you think you can command me on everything? Command me the fact that you have been my best friend for so many years?! Think again Syaoran, you might lose me one day if you're still acting as a child.."

"Meeting with Kai, just the both of you, you might want to keep that to a minimum…." He is being stupid. He might reveal it to her that he is being jealous.

"What, why would I?"

"Well, I'm sure I... won't ever misunderstand, but other people aren't like me. If you do that, scandals will start to rise, y'know."

"... Then, what about you and Julia, Kaizuki, or whoever it is. The way you talk to girls saying, "I miss you" and "I love you", calling them flirtatious name and whatever, you think you have the right to stop me from answering to Kai. Do you! DO YOU? You must be thinking that after I answered him, you would be losing one of girls-toy, right?.."

"What?! No." _You are not my girl-toy._

"And for that, you stop me from saying yes, you stop me from meeting him, you stop me from confessing to him. You really do want to ruin my life do you. You really want to ruin my relationship with Kai do you…" Tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"...We-we have been best friends for about nine years. I thought I really understand you. I really can't believe you have this kind of heart, Syaoran.. I am.. disappointed…" She continued.

I really don't know what to do. I may have been too harsh on her. I've been so stupid to make her cry like that. To make her disappointed on me.

I took a step forward until I reached her.

"Don't cry... Please don't cry." I say as I wiped her tears. "I didn't mean to make you like this."

Her face shows that she really needed a hug. So he hugged her.

"I was jealous." I said.

"What..."

"Whatever answer you are giving him, it felt like I'll be losing you. I just.. don't want that to happen." I said as I let go of the hug and look at her in the eyes.

"That is why I took you from him just now." He continued.

Sakura looked down. She seems so shy to look me in the eyes.

"Syaoran..."

"Hm?"

"How long have you known that I had crush on Kai?"

"What! W-who told you that?!"

"Tomoyo..."

Damn that Tomoyo.

"Is-Is that all she said to you?"

"Is there anymore you are hiding from me?"

"Uh.. No. Of course not.. heh heh"

Close enough.

Tomoyo is really someone you can depend on.

"I knew since that day during the dance practice. When you are elected as the main dancer, you were so excited and I just wonder why. My observation skill really never failed me – thus I knew that you really have a big crush on Kai."

"Why wouldn't you tell me!"

"Reasons."

"Right..."

**Sakura's POV**

This is quite embarrassing. Me and Syaoran never get this close before. Usually we would fight over something that is not worth fighting for. Sheesh.

Syaoran is very mature to just keep everything inside him. I wonder what kind of secrets he has that is yet to be told. I remember the first time Syaoran came to class looking so nerdy and being so silent in the class. He does look lonely at times.

When me and Tomoyo approached him, he didn't even tell us about his background. He said he came alone, his parents sent him to Japan from Hong Kong for reasons. He has three sisters. He didn't even tell us about his parents' occupation. When we asked him, he wouldn't answer. He just kept quiet and changed the topic.

Maybe I should ask him, now that he has trust me.

"Sakura, let's get something to eat."

"Sure."

So, we decided to go to this café that serves really good tea and coffee. Well, its newly opened and we are just trying it out.

"Syaoran, what did your parents do?"

He is shocked with the question given. He didn't show it but everything really shows on his face.

"My father has a company and works as a businessman. But now my father is dead. So, my mother took over the company."

"Why are you the only one who is staying in Japan? It has been for nine years now. Your mother not worried?"

"... Reasons."

Silent filled us after that. Maybe it is not the right time yet to ask him about his family. But I am eager to know but then I feel bad to him.

"At times, my sister came to Japan to take me back home to Hong Kong. But I refused." He said.

"I prefer staying here." He said smiling at me.

There was something, I know. There must be something that refused him to go back to Hong Kong.


	5. Secrets

Hello everyone. Thank you for those who are still with me until now. You really keep me going

Also, thank you for those who reviewed. Much love Happy Reading~

* * *

**xoxox**

-In the evening-

**Sakura's POV**

I just got back from spending time with Syaoran at the café. Syaoran took me for a ride a while with his motorcycle and then send me back home.

"I'm home."

"Monster, where did you go?" That is my brother. Touya Kinomoto.

"The dance practice finished late." I lied.

"Yeah right. Yukito just called me – he said he saw you with that idiot spending time together in the café."

"Hoe! You two really are stalkers."

"He works there, you blind."

"Really?!"

Touya really likes to tease his sister frequently, but he cares a great deal for her and works to protect her. He also initially dislikes Syaoran – since Toya in high school, knowing that one day Syaoran will "take her away" from him but soon, after Syaoran became her best friend - confronted Toya and appeal that he will protect Sakura at any cost, Touya gave him his trust – but only just a little.

He has a really close relationship with his friend, Yukito until they were mistaken as gay. But when Touya started dating Eriol's sister – Ruby Moon, the rumors stop spreading.

Ruby really had a big crush towards Touya since high school. During that time, Touya is constantly annoyed by her active interest in him, which takes the form of aggressive displays of affection. However Touya began to accept her as they became closer and it appears that only Touya can understand her attitude.

We once asked Eriol why his name and his sister's name didn't have the same surname. Eriol said that Ruby is the name that she was called during their stay in England – before they moved to Japan. Her sister doesn't want to be called as her Japanese's name as her name sounds "ugly".

"Brother, when are you going to start going to work?"

"Shut up. It's none of your business."

My brother passed the interview and has been called to work to this one company called "Li Corp." Li Corp is mainly oil and gas company. It's a very big company and the headquarters is situated in Hong Kong. I know about it that much – that's what Touya told me.

'If it is Lee Corp. the name would have been the same as Syaoran's name.' Sakura chuckles to herself.

"You have to be responsible Touya, I cannot support both of you anymore. I'm retired."

"Sigh. I know father. But I'm making a request to the company to bring along Yukito to work too. Yukito has been called to the interview and now he's waiting for the answer. Next month, I'm sure." He said to Fujitaka who is busy changing the photo of Nadeshiko in the frame.

"How can the work time be delayed?"

"The manager said I can wait until Yukito's result is out and just walk-in to work together." Touya smiles to his father.

"Um.. I'm going upstairs!" I said to both of them.

My phone is ringing.

"Hello ~"

"SAKURA WHAT DID YOU ANSWER HIM?" It's Tomoyo.

"I didn't answer him yet."

"Hoe.. Thank goodness. I thought you have answered him 'yes'."

"You too... don't like him, Tomoyo? You think he is not perfect for me?"

"Huh? No no, it's not that... It's just.. There is someone better out there that suits you." Tomoyo giggles at me.

"Do you think so? Syaoran also said the same thing – saying that I should stay away from Kai."

Tomoyo giggles again. "Sakura, you want to know a secret?"

"What? You better tell me! There's no secret between us, remember!"

Tomoyo let out a big laugh and she won't stop. I swear it's annoying.

"Syaoran likes you."

"Pfft. Lie. You think I would believe that?"

"I am serious. He likes you since elementary school!"

"Wha.."

"I was trying to keep it a secret – trying to be the angel and matchmaking you and him but failed. Didn't know that you were so blind and it ended up you like someone else."

"I... I didn't know." _I didn't know what to say._

"Just keep it a secret until he confesses. Go to him, Sakura. He's worth it. Don't blame me if he goes to someone else. I have to go, bye!" Tomoyo hangs up.

I blushed. He's having a crush on me since elementary school?! That is quite shocking!

I wonder if it's since the first day or... No no. It cannot be. I'm sure that Tomoyo lied to me again. How playboys like Syaoran can like a person like me yes? It doesn't even make sense.

Suddenly my phone is ringing ... again. Could it be Tomoyo? Maybe she wanted to tell me that she's lying.

I look at my phone and Syaoran's name registered on it.

"He-Hello." I answer the phone.

"Sakura! It's Syaoran. I'm at the gift shop with my friends. What do you want? A teddy bear? A plush toy? Just say anything sweetheart." His voice seems like he's in a good mood.

"_Syaoran likes you."_ Tomoyo's words echo in my mind.

"Uh... I don't want anything." I answered him.

"Come on, pick one. You don't want gifts from the famous Lee Syaoran?"

"Uh.. An-Anything would be fine!" I shout at my phone as I hang up.

'This is crazy...' I thought to myself.

**Syaoran's POV**

"Tch. Hung up on me?" I look at my phone – felt disgusted a little.

"Right... If anything would be fine, then..." I continue looking for a cute gift that I can give Sakura.

"Oi Syao, are you done yet? We're off to the karaoke already. The girls are waiting." My friends start calling me.

"Coming."

**xoxox**

**Sakura's POV **

I look at my watch. I really cannot concentrate myself in study when it's already midnight. I arrange my books, fetch my face towel and go towards the bathroom.

'Why Syaoran called and asked me about gifts just now.' I thought to myself as I wash my face.

I was about to sleep, but then I heard a knock on the door. "Sakura. It's father."

"Yes, coming."

I open my room door.

"Syaoran is downstairs. He's waiting for you outside the house." My father made a face to me.

_What! _What the hell is he thinking coming to my house in the middle of the night?

"Uh.. Right. Right. Sorry to wake you up,"

_Damn that Syaoran_. I fetch my sweater, quickly go downstairs and meet Syaoran outside.

"What the hell are you thinking! It's past 12am!" I closed my house door at my back.

"Sakura! It's nice seeing you tonight. " He seems drunk.

"Where is your bike! How did you come here? Where were you just now?"

"Speak slowly dear, one at a time. My head is pounding."

I felt like Touya is watching us from his room upstairs. And so I suggested to Syaoran that we should take a walk around the neighborhood for a while.

I had never in my life taken a walk during this hour. It's scary. It's very quiet, you can feel the cold breeze on your skin.

After a while, Syaoran seems a little bit stable than just now. Maybe it's due to the fresh air.

"You watched the news?" Syaoran ask me.

"What news?"

"I knew you didn't watch it. You the nerdy like that study all night long."

"At least I'm more brilliant than you."

Then, silence filled us again. I look at Syaoran's face. He looks... indescribable. There is something that he hides from me. He wanted to tell me but something prevents him from saying it.

"Sakura, what is the richest company in Japan right now."

"Richest? Hm.. I don't know. Nintendo?"

Syaoran smirks. "Nintendo? No wonder."

"Why?"

"That's why you need to watch the news."

"Sigh. Why don't you just tell me."

"Li Corp's president is stepping down from her position. The company is going to face bankrupt soon." He smirked again and facing down onto the road.

"Li Corp? Where did I hear this before? Hoe! My brother is going to work there next month!"

"Really? Very unfortunate."

" But... No worries though. It's not like the company is going to bankrupt next month or so. It's more like for the next two to three years from now. So, basically your brother can only work for two or three years long." He continues.

"Why are you so concern.. About this Li Corp?"

"Its current issue. You should know."

"... Right."

"I bought you a gift. I went karaoke with my friends just now. But we stopped by a gift shop." He handed me a cute looking small bear. It is greenish gray in colour.

"Name it Syaoran." He said to me confidently.

"What! No way."

"When one person gives another a personally-made plush, if the receiver names the plush after its giver, then both people will be together forever. Do you not know this tradition?"

"Tch, why should I name it after you. It's not like you made this from your own hand."

"But I'm the giver. If you don't want to, then give it back to me." He stretch his hand trying to snatch the bear from me.

"No!" I hide the bear at the back of me. "It's mine." _Well, its kinda cute, so no matter._

"Then, take care of it well."

We spent about an hour or two taking a walk around the neighborhood. Time passed very quickly.

"Don't forget! The bear's name is Syaoran!" He shout at me when I was about to open my house door.

"Shh. Idiot, it's midnight."

"Bye love!"

I just wave at him. It's kind of embarrassing when Syaoran called me 'love' – the fact that I knew he had crush on me.

Then, I went upstairs and off the lights.

'Syaoran? Tch.' I look at the bear as I fall asleep.

**xoxox**

"Sakura!"

"Good morning Tomoyo."

"Quite a performance. You came early for two days straight."

"If you are wondering, that's not a compliment, Tomoyo."

"Just kidding." Tomoyo giggles.

"Sakura, good morning." Kai greet me.

"G-Good Morning Kai"

"Today... let's lungh together, shall we?"

_What._

I look at Tomoyo. She looks elsewhere.

"Sure. Why not. It would be fine, right Tomoyo?"

"What...Sure, it's fine."

_I know. It's never fine._

"Then, I'll be seeing you this afternoon before the dance practice" He said to me smiling.

"See you." I replied with a smile too.

"Tomoyo, don't be mad. Just this time, I promise." I know she don't like Kai. The fact that she told me she is rooting for Syaoran and me – obviously she will hate it if I date Kai. For me to like Syaoran right now – only 10 percent. I cannot just like him instantly. Rude people like him, is not my style.

"Yo Sakura." Oh its Syaoran's friends – Ashe, Yamaki and Misaki.

"Hey you guys."

"Whats up with Syaoran yesterday."

"Whats up with him?"

"We went karaoke with the girls yesterday and suddenly Syaoran got all mad with his phone, yelling and cursing and stuffs. Then, he said that he was busy and he went off just like that." Yamaki said.

"Did you all get drunk yesterday?"

"What! No way! We won't be missing class today. So, no beer."

_That's weird. He's drunk yesterday._

"We thought that you should know about this – since you are his best friend. Did you get the grey bear?"

"I did."

"He was boasting about the bear he bought for you all the way to karaoke." Ashe said.

"By the way, he seems like he won't be coming today. It's already 9:10am." Misaki said.

"Anyway Sakura, tell him if ever he needs help. Please ping us." Yamaki interrupts..

"I will. By the way, thank you for telling me."

"No probs. Come on guys."

_What the hell. Drunk? What he's not telling me._

* * *

I really have no idea what to write for the next chapter T.T But, stay tune. Much loves. Pls R&R :)


	6. Unexpected Confession

Hello! This will be a sad chapter.

Thank you for reading. Please R&R. Much loves.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

In the end, Syaoran really did not turn up for class today. He must have been sick, since he's drunk yesterday. I just wonder if he is alright.

"Sakura, why are you not eating? Are you not hungry?" Kai looked at me with his concern eyes.

"No, it's not that. Something just... bugging me." My mind is everywhere. I really don't have the mood to eat.

"What is it? Tell me."

"Nothing, don't worry."

...

"Is it Syaoran?"

I was shocked by the guess that was made by Kai. I looked at him.

"It must be it. You know, we met yesterday. He insists to meet me."

"He met you?!"

"Yup, he said something about he'll soon lose you and ask me to take care of you well."

_What. Losing me? I thought me and Syaoran talked about that two days ago and it's settled. What more Syaoran is keeping from me._

"Is that all?"

"Well, yeah. That's about it. Did you guys fight?"

"No... We didn't."

Sakura know, that's not the only thing Syaoran and Kai had talk about. There must be something that Syaoran asked him to do. Because Sakura knows, Syaoran is independent, he only sees people if he really really needed help.

"Cool. Um, Sakura, about the answer.. I hope you know that I'm not forcing you to answer it right away. Do take your time."

I nodded and blushed. Kai is such a nice guy. Yes, he is quiet sometimes. But that is his charm. If Syaoran didn't tell me about his concern of losing me, I would have answered yes to Kai.

We finished our lunch and we went to the dance practice together.

**xoxox**

The dance practice ended well. And today, Miss Rika not even once yelled at me – I think I really did a good job. Be a main dancer is always my dream. You get to dance infront of the audience with all the eyes focusing on you.

However, the whole day I was thinking – what happened to Syaoran – why he didn't come to the class and the dance practice – Why did he meet Kai yesterday. All of these questions stuck in my mind since this morning and it annoys me.

I don't know why I am so concern for what happened to Syaoran. I don't have feelings for him. It is normal to concern for your own best friend right?

I was about to on the TV, and then suddenly my phone is ringing. So, I picked it up.

"Beautiful, where are you?"

"Syaoran…?"

"Where are you, Sakura." Sakura can hear sobbing from the other side of the line.

"Are you possibly drunk… again?"

"No."

"Then, why is your voice… Where are you right now?"

"Sushi Palace."

"Wait there. I'll come over."

"Father, I'm going to have dinner outside with my friend!" I take my bag as I close the door behind me.

**xoxoxo**

So, I took a taxi to go to this place called Sushi Palace. I've never been or heard of this restaurant's name. It must have been a very expensive restaurant. Syaoran must be so rich to have treated himself there.

When I arrived, I saw a very fancy building infront of me. It is a district of Tokyo. There are so many people walking in the street, I felt like a lost puppy. I don't even know where I am. Then, I look to my left and right, trying to recognize the other buildings. I then saw the Li Corp. building just not-so-far-away from the Sushi Palace.

'Oh, its brother's workplace.' I thought to myself.

I then went inside the Sushi Palace.

"Hello Miss. Let us seat you. Are you alone?" One of the waiters approaches me and offered to serve me.

"I am here with someone else. He is waiting for me inside."

"Oh, is it Li Syaoran-sama? Then, let us bring you to him."

"Yes. Thank you." _How can he possibly know Syaoran? Hah. No matter._

The waiter then bring me to this one room that he said Syaoran will be inside. It's more like a VIP room. I slide the sliding door and I saw Syaoran inside. I thanked the waiter, I get in and I closed the door.

Syaoran face lies on the table. His eyes are close. His hand is holding his phone. He seems really drunk.

"Syaoran…." I poke his face.

"Syaoran…. Wake u-"

Then suddenly Syaoran put his hand at the back of Sakura's neck and pull her forward – makes her head to lay beside him. His face is so close with hers and it makes her blush instantly. Sakura can feel her heart thumped real hard.

This is the first time Sakura look at Syaoran this close. Sakura examine his face. The messy auburn hair falls down onto the table. His eyes, his nose and his lips – It is all perfect.

'No wonder the girls are crazy about him, he has such a handsome and a perfect face. The famous Lee Syaoran.' Sakura thought to herself.

Syaoran then opened his eyes. His eyes are brown. He stares at Sakura. He looks at Sakura's eyes deep inside.

"Sya-Syaoran." Sakura is trying hard to free herself from Syaoran.

He added more force on his hand and not letting Sakura to break free from him.

"Let us stay like this for a while, please."

"…I needed closure." He murmured.

I looked into his eyes and ask him, "Tell me, what happened."

"Sakura, can you please ask me other questions?"

"Everyone is worried about you, y'know. Yamaki told me you left the karaoke earlier than the others. You shout at your phone and cursing some more. Then, you were drunk yesterday. You didn't come to class today. You called me and said you wanted to see me. Now you said you wanted closure! Something did happen right. Tell me!" I said to Syaoran as I lift my head.

Syaoran made a face to me. He took a deep breath and answered, "I didn't ask you to come here and lecture me."

"What is going on? Tell me."

"Nothing." He murmured.

"Fine. If you won't answer that, then answer me this. Why did you meet Kai yesterday?"

Syaoran was taken aback by the question. "He told you didn't he."

"Well, at least he's being honest with me."

Syaoran then stares at the floor and smirked.

"Y'know, maybe one day Kai can be the one that look after you. So, my promise with your brother will end." He smiles at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am saying that you and Kai, really suits each other."

_No that's not what I meant. I mean, why are you suddenly rooting for me and Kai. I thought you ask me to stay away from him. You ask me to give more time, patiently wait and think wisely about the answer that I should give to him._

_I thought that you love me. . ._

"Sakura, are you even listenin-"

Unconsciously, I suddenly hug him. Syaoran is surprised.

"Sa-Sakura,"

"Tell me what happened." Sakura said to him.

"I cannot tell you." He murmured.

"Why."

"It is nothing of your concern."

"Am I not trustworthy enough?"

"No! I didn't mean by that!"

"Then, why. Tell me."

"It's complicated."

"Syaoran, I... love you." I said to him.

Sakura is aware that she is confessing her love for Syaoran. She wondered if she tells her feelings, would it be a lot more complicated for him. Maybe all along it's because he thought Sakura didn't love him back, that's why he didn't trust her completely.

. . . . Syaoran eyes widened with the confession made by Sakura. It was a long silence until..

"You can't." He then whispered.

Sakura's intuition was wrong.

"… Kai likes you." It had been a long pause between them, the tension and anxiety heavy in the air. But his voice was decidedly void of emotion, giving away nothing.

"That doesn't mean I need to like him back!"

"You two are destined to be together!"

_No it shouldn't be like this. Why are you doing this._

"Stop it Syaoran! You are the one telling me to stay away from Kai. You even tell me not to say yes to him. You tell me you're afraid to lose me. You – "

"I was greedy at that time. . .

. . I'm sorry." He whispered, guilt obvious in his eyes.

"I don't want to hear the word sorry from you!" Sakura's eyes starting to tear up. Her fingers crinkled the resit payment for the foods, her sadness dulling the quality of her voice.

When she takes her leave, he does nothing to stop her.

**Syaoran's POV**

Syoran sit in the room looking doubtfully. He let out a wistful sigh. His surprise was quickly replaced by anger.

"_You can't"_

"… _Kai likes you."_

"_I was greedy at that time.."_

His words for Sakura echoed in his mind. How can he be so inconsiderate? He wished that he can take it back. He felt so stupid for not holding on to Sakura – the chance was there, yet he just let it pass by.

He loves her. He always did. He could never think of anyone except her. Eventhough he was called the ladies' man, there was no other woman in his mind except for her. Everytime he woke up, he found himself missing her, waiting for those green eyes to look at him expectantly.

"_Syaoran, I love you."_

He clenched his fists, resisting the urge to slam one against the table.

"If it's not because of this stupid clan, I would have never hurt you like this." He murmured.

* * *

So… how was it.

I dont want to make Kai a bad guy. So, he'll be the one to support Sakura throughout the story :3

Pls R&R.


End file.
